As people grow older, they often experience a diminished ability to read small print. Unfortunately, many container labels, particularly medicinal containers, use small print, even for the most critical information such as correct dosage, directions and safety warnings. Thus, many older people and others who have difficulty reading small print are at risk to make errors in taking medication.
Although magnifying glasses and similar devices are available, they are easily lost and are thus not always convenient to use.
The present invention provides for a device that can easily be utilized to magnify small print on labels particularly on containers for medicine. The device is designed to be kept with the container with which it is used, but can be easily removed for reuse.